Yogscast one shots
by Sydders2303
Summary: Fluff. Sjips. Honeyphos. Siphos. Xephin. Xephfly. And a lot more. T for yogscast. AU teen cast! And much more. Siphos is done, stay tuned for more. One shots.
1. Chapter 1 Siphos

Blood ran from his head, covering his face. His legs were paralysed but he was still able to sit up. His forehead stained red and a scar that would never go away.

"Well, well chaps. Look what we have here." Rythian, the school bully. Everyone either loved him in fear or because they were in his gang.

"Hey, Boss...I was just pushing kids out o' the tree house. Look at that dork on the floor."

They looks over to me...I was a dork?

"I-I don't want-" I couldn't finish.

"We know what you don't want, don't we Sips?" Sips got up as Rythian said this.

Rythian was heartless, but not entirely. He had some mercy...not a lot.

"Yes, Sir." Sips didn't seem happy with this, as if he didn't want to beat me up.

He walked over to me and crouched down. I took a blow to my face, then one to my chest. That's where the real pain was... My chest. Not from the punch, from the heart ache, I couldn't love him... Look at him, he's...he's, a thug!

"I'm sorry kido." He whispered in my ear.

Rythian noticed he said something to me and interrogated him, I lied by saying that Sips would make my life a living hell. Rythian seemed pleased.

"One more." That's all I heard. 'One more' "To the neck." I gulped. "With this." He held out a knife for Sips to take. This was true pain, but if he has to do it... I feel a tear roll down my cheek. It hurts, my tear. It hurts because this madness will never end, because I'm different. I was told different was good, but look at me now... Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2 Siphos cont

It was a week since Sips and I actually talked. I miss him. I need him. I love him. He was life... I sound like a fan girl but being different wasn't cool anymore. My eyes glow, that's what this was about...glowing eyes. I would do anything to me normal...anything. Instead I have to work extra hours to afford my bills, get this at school then work a night shift to afford food and shelter. I had no family, no friends. All the kids are like, oh stay away from Xeph he isn't good enough for us. Oh stay away, his eyes glow.

They only glow because it's dark... It helps me see. He'll never love me for me.

XoX

I'm at home, in the bathroom. I stare into the mirror, even if I die no one will notice. I look up so my neck is showing. The mark of the knife is still there, I see him in the mirror. He's here with me, looking over my shoulder. Saying sorry...I love you...I always will... A tear rolls down my face. I shall never be accepted...I grab the nearest knife, small but sharp. I start to draw on my neck from the scar... I make an eye with an arrow through it... It hurts, it hurts a lot. Blood runs down my neck onto my chest. I wipe it off with my hands. Try to sleep it off.

XoX

Two weeks ago...two weeks and I'm still covered in blood.

I'm sitting under a tree eating a ready made sandwich, I had made earlier. I see a figure walk up to me...Sips, here to beat me up again that's for sure.

"Hey, sorry about the incident a few weeks ago."

I look up from the floor almost in disbelief.

"I didn't want to hurt you, not with a knife."

He's saying sorry... To me.

"Here let me look, I know a few things about this stuff."

Reluctantly I look up to show him my neck, a large line stayed from his cut, none of my engravings stayed thank god!

"That looks bad, here let me-"

I don't let finish. "Why are you helping me?" I look at him rather than the sky now. His grey eyes meet mine.

"No reason, really. Felt sorry for you, kido."

This is a set up that's for sure...

"No, it's not. Why we you helping me?"

"Shut up and look at the sky."

What? Oh my neck...he runs his fingers across it, I wince in pain and he looks at me.

"I'm, really really sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you this bad...honestly!"

"Some how I don't believe you." I thought this, I didn't mean to say it aloud.

"No, and why would you. For all you know I could kill you at any minute... Look up."

He puts a damp cloth on my wound. It hurts as the open cut bleeds more. After a while, Sips takes the cloth off and replaces it with anti septic. This hurt like mad! He dabbed the wound and noticed I was welling up a bit.

"You're tough, kido. Not any normal kid could handle me hacking away at their neck."

"Handle you, your hardly anything I've seen."

Sips laughed for a brief moment then returned back to nursing me.

The antiseptic...he's deliberately hurting me now. But he stops when I start to well up again.

"Who's tough now?" He said in a joking voice. I feel a tear roll down my face. "Xeph, come on..." He whipped the tear away from my face. "See, I was only joking."

Sips leaned in and kissed my cheek. I was surprised at first.

"I-I but- the-th gang..."

"I left them, I've seen you around here and there... And you are kinda cute."

"Well, I have been told I'm quite cute."

"I don't do cute..." I completely ignore my neck for a minuet, just this minuet.

"Oh no?" Alright Sips, Ill play along with your game.

"No." He smiles at me in a devilish way "Now, Xeph. I need one thing from you."

I know what he means, I lean in to kiss him. Two completely separate worlds colliding with each other.

Breaking the kiss Sips pulls away "I don't do cute..." It's as if he were reminding himself this rather than a set rule. All a know now is that I'm accepted in life. That's all I need.


	3. Chapter 3 Sjips

SJIPS

Ice those jokers. We'd do that, till the day went to night. But we don't...not anymore. If I fell he'd help me, he always would...but when he fell into the cavern, I couldn't save him. We were tied together for extra safety. The rope was the toughest in the shed, yet I still messed up, I still failed him. He had always been to good for me, the memory haunts me to this day. Sure, he said it was water under the bridge, but my river was still flooding the town of forgiveness. 's all I feel, not his soft voice anymore just regret. His loving touch as we build together, now hatred. I can't bare it. Beanie boy...my beanie boy...

His soft brown hair, messed all over the place under the hat of his was more charm. His eyes, oh how I love his eyes... Blue shining in the moonlight. I can't see them anymore, I won't look him in the eye for fear of rejection.

XoX

"Beanie boy, what's up?" I can hardly believe I said that.

"Nothing much, the sky I guess." I love how he takes everything as a joke. We both laugh along at this.

"I was thinking, Sjin, would you like to mine together."

They set me up to this. I didn't want to, to hurt him. That's insane! But I had to, for him... I don't understand myself, but Sjin in pain pleases Rythian... Apparently some war.

"Sure, Sipsy." Oh no, he's calling me Sipsy. I like it and all but, I don't want him to be my friend. No one should suffer because of me and my gang. Not him at least.

The caver was deep, dark and very scary for Sjin. We were climbing down when I see Rythian out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want this to happen... He's cutting the rope...

"Sjin, grab onto me. Quick."

"Um, sure ok." I hope he's saying yes for safety reasons!

Rythian had cut the final piece if rope, I was so posed to fall but Sjin saw it coming. He let go to save me. I heard a bang after a few seconds. I jump down to save him.

XoX

His eyes were closed, his hair covered his face, blood ran from his nose. He was dead. Dead and it was my fault. No no he wasn't dead! No! I won't believe it.

"Sipsy..." I hear his voice faintly.

"Beanie boy, I- I'm." I couldn't finish, waterfalls of tears stream down my face.

"Sipsy, don't... Don't worry...I'm ok...just...just get me to...to surface," looking at sjin now, he looked less human, his ears were pointed and his eyes glowed more and his nose...his nose was more, well, cat like.

I did as he said without hesitation. When we reached the top, his face started to loose colour.

"Sjinny boy?" I want him to reply.

"Sipsy, I'm gonna be alright just take me to the dorm, bandage me up, ok?"

I have no idea what he means... I'm not smart like him.

I look up and see Rythian.

"You, you made me do this!"

"Now, now Sips calm down, he's only a cat."

"Yes, but he's my friend! And I love him!" I start to cry as I say this. He laughs at me. Rythian, officially enemies. No more gang, no more hurting people.

XoX

Sjin was laying in his bed next to mine.

"Sipsy, I'm pretty cold..."

"Yeah, it's quite chilly tonight."

"Huddle?"

"Yeah, sure you big dumb dumb."

I get into bed next to him, his arms wrapped around my body, the way you cuddle a Teddy bear.

"How's your back?" I still feel guilty. Guilt, that's all nothing more, just put on a happy face though. Don't make him anymore sad.

"It's good if you count a tail as good." Sjin now had ginger fur, pointed ears, blue glowing eyes, a cat nose and more importantly a tail.

He swayed his tail side to side as if showing it off.

"Yeah, I see it...you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, not without you though Sipsy. Not without you."


	4. Chapter 4 Xephfly

XEPHFLY

A war, I remember that. Honeydew and Lalna screaming with pain and me being tortured along side them. Where am I? I try to move my hands, they're tied up... Onto the chair I'm sitting on, my legs too.

"Ah, Xeph you've finally come round." Firefly, I remember now. It's his fault we are here. Wait where is Honeydew and Lalna?

"What have you done." I say with bitterness in my voice.

"Oh don't worry your friends will be... Taken care of." I don't like this, I don't like it at all.

I look down, marks across my chest, bleeding from where he tortured me. My back still aching from when Firefly cut it with my own sword.

I'm in pain but try to loosen my hands.

"I wouldn't try escaping. Israphel made sure you couldn't."

"Israphel" I say under my breath. It's all coming back. Granny bacon, sky lord Lysander... Daisy.

"Seeing as your here for eternity I backed you...a cake." He says this like its evil. "Here have some." Firefly sits on my lap, the cake in one hand a slice in the other. I refuse to eat, I turn my head away.

"Look Xeph, this is possibly the ONLY food your gonna see for a long time. I suggest you eat!" He says this, not shouting. But with a very forceful manner.

I look him in the eyes, glared at him to say 'you idiot'.

He puts the big cake down on the floor. His chocolate hair covering his face as he does this. I can't eat it... Oh no... He's going to have to feed me. Great.

"Come now Xeph it's not that bad, is it?" He gets a pice on the fork, puts it near my face. I eat it. It tastes surprisingly good, like strawberries. I can't help but go "Mmmmm, this is good."

"Glad you like it, friend." Friend, like he has the right to call me that. "More cake?" I open my mouth as a sign I want more. Firefly, makes a surprisingly good cake. This continues to happen for god knows when.

XoX

Time passes and Firefly is now where to be seen. Until he final walks in. Covered with blood, but not somebody else. His own, a cut from the top of his neck down to his chest. Multiple scrapes and bruises and a noticeable limp.

My first reaction would be, what have you done but instead

"Are you Ok?" Came out of my mouth.

"The god damned creeper, blew me sky high again. Honeydew just burning jaffas instead of helping."

"You know if you set me free, I could help."

"I'm sure you could help, Xeph. But you'll run." Firefly walks close up to me.

"I'm sure I won't." I've gone insane, of course I will, but I don't want to. I can't like him can I. No, that's impossible...isn't it...ugh, I hate this. You know what, I'm not gonna see anyone else for all I know. I could die tomorrow.

"Not from you anyway, Firefly." Jeez, he's me. I love me... I love me, that actually doesn't sound to bad.

"Really, prove it." Ok I will.

"Set my hands free and see what happens. Surely I have the opportunity to untie my feet and run."

After a pause Firefly finally answered "ok..." He untied my hands. I had rope burns on them, from trying to escape.

"See, not escaping." No not escaping, staying. Firefly sits on my knees.

"I see, Xeph." I stare I to his eyes for a moment, the eyes that have seen death a thousand times. The eyes that glow. My eyes. We must have been thinking the same thing because at the same time we both go to kiss each other.

My hands run through his hair. His wrap around my neck. This is insane, but Firefly is isn't he?


End file.
